


You Are My Sunshine

by voluntaryvctim



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Will Dies, Will Solace - Freeform, i cried if that helps, im so sorry, im sorry, like actually, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluntaryvctim/pseuds/voluntaryvctim
Summary: The final battle, after this it's all over. Not everyone is meant to survive the final battle, though.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm so sorry and I literally sobbed while writing this. here's my sad playlist if you want it and also you could totally just follow me on spotify.  
> playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Of9u8kxP6Udyok5eF0t84?si=O2K-L0QERjOU0UUJ-co-iw  
> my spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/1ixxjq3rnvckuh71ycjrh1pve?si=RNrhM8UJTH2mfvQUdsm11Q

They had been fighting for maybe half an hour at this point. This was it, the final battle. If they won this, Apollo could slay Python and return to Olympus. 

Apollo had gone through the Labyrinth with Meg to Delphi, fighting off monsters on their way to the Labyrinth entrance. The monsters had stayed to fight the campers.

Nico turned to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend, who had insisted on fighting, even though he's definitely more of a medic. He'd had to quickly train him, and he had become decent with a sword. The sight of Will swinging his sword around put a smile on his face and Nico continued to fight his way through the monsters. Nico stomped his foot, and a wave of skeletons rose from the ground. He smirked. He's gotten good at that. Nico sliced through another monster and swung towards another when, all at once, they all disappeared.

"I guess your dad made it to the cave, huh?" Nico said, turning to where he saw his boyfriend last only to see he wasn't there. "Will?" He looked down. Shit.

There was his boyfriend, laying on the ground with a bleeding stomach. Nico dropped to his knees, taking the tan boy in his arms. "No. No no no," Will chuckled. "I told you not to fight," Nico said softly. "I know, but I wanted to." Nico felt a tear slide down his cheek. He could feel Will's soul slowly leaving him.

"What happened?" Nico asked, brushing his knuckles softly across his boyfriend's face. "Hellhound swiped at me." Of course it was a hellhound. If Nico had been fighting it, he could've handled it. "Hey, it's not your fault," Will said firmly, "I can see you spiralling."

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Nico said with a chuckle and a hiccup. "Yeah," Will responded softly, "but I'm your idiot." Will smiled up at Nico and Nico smiled back. Their cheeks were wet from tears, and Nico admired the way the sunlight seemed to glow on Will's face. Even in his dying moments, he looked beautiful. 

Campers had started to surround them, but the boys didn't notice. They were too wrapped up in each other. Maybe for the last time, Nico thought. He shook that thought out as Will raised his hand to Nico's face. Another tear slipped down Nico's face as he placed a hand over Will's to keep it there. He was getting weaker, Nico could feel it. He knew at this point, Will wasn't going to make it. Too much of his soul had slipped away quietly to the underworld.

"Neeks?" Will's voice was practically a whisper at this point. Nico nodded, "Yeah?" "Will you visit me? When I'm gone?" Nico choked out a sob, "Every day," Nico whimpered, "I promise." Will smiled as a tear rolled down the side of his face.

"Can you sing to me?" Nico let out a little laugh, before nodding. He knew which song. He had sang it to Will in the privacy of his cabin and it never failed to produce giggles from him. Nico cherished the memories of those moments for a moment before beginning.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," Nico heard sniffles around him, this was Will's moment. Only Will's.

"You make me happy, when skies are grey," the sky was a vibrant blue above them, as it always was in the camp. Nico silently cursed Zeus. A camper was dying, the most he could do was provide a little bad weather to match the mood.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you," Nico was choking on his sobs as he tried to sing. This line always rang true.

"Please don't take, my sunshine," He felt Will's hand go limp under his. "Away," he said, barely above a whisper. He let Will's hand drop to the ground and took his body in his arms, pressing him against his chest and let out a scream. The ground shook, a few cracks appearing. The campers around them took a few steps back, making sure to not be sucked into the underworld.

He cried. He didn't care that pretty much the entire camp surrounded him. He didn't care that he could visit or summon Will anytime. He'd been through this before, with Bianca. It didn't hurt any less, if anything it hurt more. This was his boyfriend, the boy who he loved. He held him in his arms as he slipped away. With Bianca, she'd been across the country on a quest.

He held his boyfriend's body in his arms, his sobs echoing through the valley, and he knew that from this moment on, his life would be different.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, i hope you enjoyed. please leave kudos and comments! they motivate me.


End file.
